


Hug

by joinjo17



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into dragon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: ※Siegfried turned into dragon※This is an English version of my story※Sorry for my poor English





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ハグ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258230) by [joinjo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17). 

Finger first, then the arm, the black and uneven scales climbed up the skin gradually, replacing the soft appearance that human should be, and making him a hard and ugly monster.

He stretched his fingers and confirmed that the scales would not affect he waving the sword, he relieved of the armor easily, and no one even noticed the difference.

The Black Dragon Knight is also a knight who cursed by the Black Dragon.

He was able to chop a rock with one sword, and shock the land with a punch. At the moment he slaughtered the black dragon, he knew that he could no longer treat himself as a normal person. The blood of the black dragon ran through his veins, screaming for darkness, greed, destruction, and desire. One day, the name of Fafnir would raised by him.

By then, being embraced in the flames will be his best ending.

This is the idea that only the closest person know. He asked for a bit of blame on the noble flame, and spured himself away from the lost road.

But the person who is regarded as the source of fire does not think so.

Percival burned another layer of tenacious nails on the back of Siegfried's hand. He brushed down the black ash. A kind of dragon-like aroma was lingering in their noses, with some ambiguous fragrance.

"I just saw you last month… never mind.” Percival turned Siegfried's hands over and over to check it carefully, confirming that there were no suspicious traces left, and said, “Are there still any problem? Feet? Elbows? Knees?" He was not polite at all, he flipped the sleeves of Siegfried.

"Wait..." Siegfried smiled and stopped his behavior. "There is no problem with my hands and feet, but..."

"What?" Percival looked at Siegfried questioning. "You should say it directly. Don't let me check them one by one. Where else?"

"...Behind the neck." Siegfried picked up his hair with a wry smile. At the part covered by his brown long hair, pieces of hideous lumps emerged.

"It's so severe..." But Percival didn't seem surprised. The thin flame appeared on his palm, and he accurately pressed it on the mutated skin.

"...!" Siegfried took a deep breath. The flame left before burned his sensitive skin. Now he has the feeling that he just smelled like a delicious barbecue - a large piece of dragon meat.

"Looks like the frequency of ‘health check’ must to be increased." Percival completed the task perfectly, as if it was a piece of cake, he said: "Have not found a way to cure it?"

"Cagliostro said that if she could get the dragon's blood." Siegfried turned around his neck and said.

"...Or..."

"Or I give her a bowl of my blood first." Siegfried said quickly.

"This is indeed a way." Percival nodded, he helped Siegfried tidy his appearance, "Or we can go after Fafnir's previous trail, looking at whether it has the remains residual."

"Sounds like a good idea.” Siegfried agreed. Then he extended his arm to Percival and looked at him with expect.

"...As you wish." The proud royal member took a step back and frowned, confirming the expression of Siegfried carefully, then he sighed and embraced the humanoid black dragon.

The flame emperor’s hug is warm and hot, as if he could burn out all the evil debris in his body. “Percival, we have a deal, if the situation is really uncontrollable, use your flame to erase me.”

"Ah, don't worry, when that day coming, I will be merciless." His voice was low and heavy, as if he had promised with all of his lifetime.

2019/08/09 

joinjo17


End file.
